


There's a first time for everywhere

by Skitzer1985



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magical Mystery Tour, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzer1985/pseuds/Skitzer1985
Summary: Jeff has a trip planned for Annie, only catch? Annie knows nothing about it.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	There's a first time for everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in the Community Discord Channel. You should come join us.....

Jeff had it all planned.

Annie arrived home from her day at work, hoping to see Jeff before he shot off for a after hours meeting with a client. While disappointed at the empty apartment, his well-paying Lawyer Job allowed her the freedom to continue to study the requirements needed for the FBI job that was waiting for her once she was complete. She smiled as she thought back to when she arrived back home. Two years ago, she returned home from her Internship, to find Jeff sitting in her room in Apartment 303, and a smile on his face that he only wore for her. He rose to his feet, took her hands in his and looked into her blue eyes and whispered, “Welcome home Milady”. After that moment they had been inseparable. It went without speaking, they just were.

After a few weeks of being home, Annie moved all her stuff out of Apartment 303 and into Jeff’s Apartment. They didn’t talk about it, they didn’t even discuss it, it just happened. Jeff, for once, didn’t try to get out of it and moved most of the boxes himself and helped Annie however he could to make her feel at home. They tried to ignore the wails coming from the next apartment. 

Six months after her return, he has asked her to meet in at the Study Room quickly to help him out with something. That something was helping him after up he got down on one knee in the exact spot he had given her the winger speech that he was letting her go. He eyes had filled with tears of joy the moment she realized what he was doing.

One year ago, Jeff and herself stood and committed themselves to each other in front their gathered friends and family. One year ago, she finally finished making the family 7 years in the process, becoming Annie Edison-Winger. Jeff had also surprised her that day by becoming Jeffery Tobias Edison-Winger. She has never been so happy in her life.

She kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. There, on the fridge, was a note.

_“Annie, I wanted to be able to see you, but got called into work early. Head into the Bedroom, there is a surprise waiting for you”_

“Hmmm, serves him right if I go for a shower and having something to eat first” she mused to herself. But her curiosity for one of Jeff’s riddles won her over and she quickly skipped to the bedroom, not able to contain her excitement over a surprise. Waiting, on the bed was her purple and pink suitcase, already packed with another note on it

_“Annie, if you are reading this when I think you are, take the suitcase and go downstairs, there will be a car waiting for you”_ Annie read this through twice, not even thinking a third time before taking the suitcase and running downstairs as fast as she could. Waiting for her downstairs was a dark town car, with dark windows. A man in a suit stood outside the back door, opening it for her when she approached. He took her suitcase from her and closed the door behind her. She barely had time to register everything and three words come out of the darkness on the other side of the back seat.

“Good Evening Milady”

She turned to look at the source of the voice, and there sat Jeff, sitting resplendent in a fitted suit she hadn’t seen before. “Jeff!” she squealed as she dove towards him, peppering his jawline with kisses. He returned her kisses for a second, kissing just above her collarbone, slowly inhaling her scent. Even though he had only seen her this morning, he missed her so much his heart ached. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. “Oh Jeff, this is so romantic, where are we going?”

He nuzzled his lips into her hair “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He pulled out a pair of headphones and an iPod. “I have all this planned, but for this to work, you need to wear these. Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she replied, taking the headphones and iPod and putting them on. She played the first track and Jeff laughed out loud as he heard the lyrics to the first track in the carefully selected playlist he had made and watched his wife go scarlet red.

_“Teach me how to understand Christmas  
Show me how to open a box  
It hurts my little head”_

After a while, the car stopped and Jeff got out, opening the door for her. He grabbed the suitcases out of the trunk and held them in one hand and Annie’s hand in the other. He strode over to a Gate and they sat and waited. Jeff tapped Annie on the shoulder to get her attention “You can not pay attention to where this plane is going. Okay. Otherwise you’ll spoil the surprise” She nodded and went back to her playlist, laughing at Jeff’s singing in her Headphones.

_“There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_   
_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_   
_Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny”_

Now it was his turn to turn scarlet red.

They boarded the plane, finding the allocated business class seats. Being late at night, she had a small meal, before turning out the light and having a small sleep. She awoke to being shaken lightly by Jeff as it was time for them to disembark the plane. They quickly cleared the airport, Annie taking great pains not to pay attention to anything to figure out where they were. Again, another dark town car was waiting for them. Jeff ushered Annie into the car, and they were whisked away to another location. Jeff tapped Annie on the shoulder, getting her attention “You don’t need them anymore. But you’ll need to stay here so I can check us into our Hotel Room. No Peeking” He quickly gave her kiss, which she returned. He quickly pulled away, so it didn’t get out of hand.

After a few minutes, the door to the trunk was opened, and she could feel the suitcases removed from the car and the trunk lid shut. The door opposite her was opened and Jeff filled the doorway, holding an eye mask in his hand. “You will need to put this on my dear” he rakishly said, holding out the black eyewear. She looked at him “Trust me, it will be worth it” She grinned back at him, taking the eye wear and putting it on. She held out her hand to him, which he took, giving her slight Goosebumps as it always did when they touched. He led her carefully into the hotel lobby, and into a elevator and up into their accommodation.

“You can remove the mask now” She quickly removed the black eye wear and looking around. Their room was opulent and well decorated. A set of heavy drapes covered a large portion of the east wall. Jeff noticed her looking at them “You can’t open them until morning.”

“Jeff, where are we?”

“You’ll find that out tomorrow” he replied cryptically.

Annie was too tired to ask anymore questions, so she grabbed her bag that Jeff had packed, finding her favourite Disney Princess Pyjamas he had brought her last winter and headed off to the shower. Jeff shook his head, chuckling with the fact that this would be driving her crazy. He laid in bed and waited for Annie to finish her night-time routine, before she emerged in her Pyjamas, climbing into bed and snuggling down. Within seconds of her head laying in Jeff’s chest, her breathing slowed and she was asleep.

Annie woke up in the morning, her hands groping over to Jeff’s side of the bed almost instinctively as she did every morning. But unlike every morning, the bed was empty. Annie sat up, slightly dazed at her confusing surroundings, then remembering her whirl winded mystery tour ending up in a mystery hotel. Feeling around the mystery sheets, smelt the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and Blueberry pancakes. That definitely got her attention. She sat up, pulling a large oversized white robe around her and stepping out of the bedroom.

The drapes were still pulled over the windows, casting the room into dimly lit shadows as the morning light tried to fight it’s way into the room. She walked out and wrapped her arms around Jeff’s torso, head resting against his shoulder.

“mmmm, pancakes and a mystery hotel, good morning Jeff”

Jeff chucked “Good morning to you to. Did you want breakfast on the balcony?”

“We have a Balcony? That sounds great, from what I can see, it looks like a great day”

Jeff again chuckled to himself “Well then, head on out, I’ll follow you”

“Did you want me to carry something” Annie looked at the pile of pancakes and coffee’s on the bench.

“No, I don’t need you dropping anything”

She squinted at him, making her nose crease at the same time, giving her an almost comical angry look, causing Jeff to laugh, making Annie blush and start giggling. Annie walked over to drapes and pulled them open, causing her to squint in the bright mid-morning light. She quickly turned away her head from the doors, blinking a few times to clear the spots from her eyes. She turned back around and started squealing out loud.

Jeff came up behind her, carrying both plates and cups “I am guessing Milady approves of our Destination?”

Annie, still at a loss for words, looked up at Jeff, mouth opening and closing like she didn’t know how to breathe. Jeff laughed out loud again, a deep and honest laugh as she turned around to look at the Disney Castle, life size and just in front of her.

“Annie” Jeff said, the traces of laughter slowly fading “We’ll be able to start our day at lot quicker if we eat something and get ready”

Annie slapped him across the chest, taking the plates and putting the down, along with the coffee mugs before launching herself at him, peppering kisses along his face and jawline, breathing “oh my god I love you” every second kiss. She stopped and looked up at him, tears of absolute joy brimming in her eyes. They quickly ate breakfast and drank their coffee’s before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

Annie’s eyes were the biggest Jeff had ever seen, drinking in the sights of Disneyland California. She had always wanted to visit this place, but never alone. She wanted to visit it for the first time with someone special. She now had that someone special, and that someone special had planned an entire surprise trip to here for her. She again, looked over at Jeff, watching her with what she thought were tears in his eyes. She reached up and kissed his cheek “Thank you. I love you”

Jeff smiled as he turned away to hand over the tickets, he had pre-purchased, so they didn’t have to wait in line. Annie’s steps were bouncing as they walked through the Entrance of the Theme Park.As they pass thru the blue arched castle, Jeff took another look at his wife, absorbing the absolute rapture on her face" Jeff smiles and reaches out, entwining his fingers with hers. Annie looks at Jeff, her soft blue eyes rimmed with tears of joy as she realizes what he just did. Jeff, a smile and eyes matching Annie leans over and kisses her cheek, while whispering "I love you too, Mrs. Edison-Winger"


End file.
